Don't Forget
by dxntana
Summary: AU: Finn Hudson didn't know what hit him when he agreed to be a judge on the competition show, The Voice.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first multi chapter story and i thought, why not try something besides one shots? Anything that's in italic happened in the past, either years ago or even hours behind. Please tell me what you think! (you can be harsh, i don't mind as long as i get something)

* * *

I hummed as I straightened my dress, rocking back and forth. My patience grew thin as I waited for some girl named Quinn to audition. Her perfect blonde locks fell until her hips, showing off her beautiful body and might I add, big arse. She was the definition of perfect and I couldn't help but grow jealous. My name was called and I shot up from my chair, buzzing with excitement and nerves at the same time as I ran towards the stage, beginning my vocal exercises.

'Good luck,' Noah quietly said, interrupting me from my exercises. I turned around and met his nervous expression; he had a feeling I wouldn't win. I knew that because they all wore the same expression.

'Thanks. I did tell you not to worry, I'll blow them away!' I said with conviction, but I was just really trying to convince myself.

'Berry, I've never heard you sing yet you nagged endlessly and I had to get you here. I can't handle weepy women in a two hour ride back to Lima.' He sort of was right in one way. I never showcased my talent because I always believed that too much of something is never good and that people might grow tired of me. I never sang in front of anyone, not even my own dads. I ran away from karaoke parties and made excuses up not to attend any concerts with my friends. I found it hard to believe how I convinced myself that keeping my talent for myself would actually benefit me because it never did, it just made me doubt myself even more.

'I'll blow them away.' With that said, I was politely asked to go on stage and I shared one last look with Noah before they closed the curtains. I shut my eyes and stood in the middle, many pairs of eyes were scanning me. I felt like I couldn't breathe but I wasn't going to mess it up this time. I clutched the microphone so hard that my knuckles turned white but a small snap made me turn to the other direction. The man nodded his head, gesturing to begin. Once the music began playing, I no longer felt nervous. I was at ease and I swayed slowly with my eyes firmly shut close as I sang the first words.

**_'Love that once hung on the wall,_**

**_Used to mean something, _**

**_but now it means nothing.'_**

The song went smoothly until I was about to start the chorus when I opened my eyes and saw a chair move, meaning that someone actually liked me. Someone picked me? Is this actually happening? I looked somewhere else not to get distracted but I couldn't ignore the small cheeky smile coming from a boy with tousled brown hair, who had picked me. He nodded his head when I caught his gaze and I tried to calm down but I couldn't. Two more chairs moved and I avoided the gorgeous man, staring at me with curiosity. I belted a high note at the end of the song and everything went quiet for a few seconds before I heard the deafening sound of the applause. Three of the judges picked me out of four, my heart was jumping and I tried to grasp and swallow this moment as much as possible.

'Wow,' spoke a girl called Sugar, not one of my favorite stars out there. 'For a girl who still wears penny loafers, I expected a Barbie song but that just blew me away.'

'Thanks,' I mumbled in reply and she nodded her head, settling back in her seat.

'The vocals need to be worked on, you put too much strain on them towards the end but otherwise, you're one of the best acts I've seen today.' Artie, I recall, said and I smiled at him. The next one to speak was the one who was studying my every move and note, the boy with tousled hair.

'You know the connection we just shared right now was off the hook. The second you started the song I wanted to buzz you, I really did. And you look so young! How old are you, unknown lady?' He asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

'I'm 18, unknown lady sounds mysteriously nice but I'd like to be known as Rachel Berry.'

'Rachel Berry, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl,' I blushed at his comment and noticed how all the other judges looked at him. 'With a beautiful voice.' He added before meeting my eyes again.

'Well Rachel, it's time for you to choose who's team you want to be on. It's either Sugar, Artie or Finn.'

Finn. He had such an American name and to think of it, his name perfectly matched him. I was melting under his sultry gaze filled with lust and desire and before I knew it, my mouth had spoken way too fast.

'I choose Finn.'

* * *

'Take 5.' I rushed out of my chair and went in my dressing room, exhaling deeply. Rachel Berry. Who was she? And why did she have to look so beautiful? I rubbed my face and threw myself on the couch, trying to calm down.

_'This city absolutely sucks!' Sugar stated as the chairs moved back to their original places. Artie had his hands crossed and I was starting to believe that what she said was true. _

_'Is it bad that I'm starting to believe that?' I asked with worry in my tone. _

_'For you, it is.' Artie snapped and I sat back, unbelievably annoyed over how I was treated. Just because I was chosen among singers doesn't mean that I know nothing about music. A beat began playing in the background and my ears automatically grew big. Someone, a girl I suppose, began singing and my hand hit the buzzer before I even knew what was going on. I was confronted by the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Yes, she looked like a 12 year old but her big brown eyes looked at me with fear in them. Her brown locks were slightly curled, landing on her shoulders. She was tiny and I was afraid that she was actually 12, but her voice was older than that._

**_'I'm breaking free from these memories_**

**_Gotta let it go, just let it go_**

**_I've said goodbye_**

**_Set it all on fire_**

_**Gotta let it go, just let it go'**_

_I nodded my head at her, trying to encourage her and to showcase her confidence and that just did it. She held her head high and belted out most high notes, blowing me away. Before I knew it, it was time for her to choose whose team she wants to be on and I was praying that she chose my team. I needed her she could make us win. I didn't need 8 members she was the star. _

_'I choose Finn.' I heard a small mumble and my heart stopped. Everyone began clapping and she smiled shyly, did that just happen? I got off my chair, rubbing my sweaty palms on my jeans as she came closer to me. I extended my arms and pulled her in for a hug. She was tiny, very small compared to me. _

_'You're the brightest star here; you're going to win and thank you for choosing me. I will not fail to help you win, Rachel.' I whispered in her ear and she looked shocked to be complimented and before she left, she put her hand on my arm and mumbled, _

_'I won't disappoint you.'_

I don't even know why I'm so stressed back here, but before I could even breathe, Kurt was in the room with his hair and makeup crew.

'Okay, I need his hair to be combed and styled... for the fifth time today, I'm so sorry guys,' Kurt spoke to the team before coming closer to me and hissing. 'For one day in your entire life, Finnick Hudson, do not mess your hair up.'

I groaned and got up from the couch, moving towards the makeup table with a pout. Kurt, my smaller stepbrother, acted like a father should and he was scary when he wasn't happy. I can't not mess my hair up, I just do that when I'm stressed, which I am. He was short, not more than a 5'7 but he was very intimidating and I would never question his skills after he threw a plate at me in high school. (It landed on my hand, thank god.) If I were at home, I would've snapped at him for being so annoying but since he basically gave me this job, I chose to silently curse him in my mind. They applied very little touches of makeup and sprayed my hair (something I despised but once again, I didn't want to be on Kurt's bad side).

'Okay, so auditions are over for today and you still need one more person in your group. Think you'll find someone here in Denver?' Kurt asked as he sat on a plush chair and sipped some of that disgusting tea he forces himself to drink, saying something about it making his skin look fresh. Whatever that meant.

'Actually,' I tapped my chin with a finger. 'I already found her.'

'You're very funny, Finn.' He placed his tea on the table and began staring at me.

'I'm not joking. Why does everyone think I'm always kidding around? I can be serious at times.' I crossed my arms like a little child and pushed my lower lip out.

Kurt shook his head and sighed, gesturing towards me. 'This is why no one takes you seriously.'

'Rachel Berry.'

'Who's that?' Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and began picking his stuff, placing them in a bag. He was always on work mode; he can't sit for more than 5 minutes without checking in with his colleagues or some online site to see if anyone wrote something about him or his work. He officially turned into a workaholic. For someone who always said that he'd balance between his love life, social life and job, he was just lying to himself since he is single and he does not talk to anyone who's not in his work circle.

'The girl I chose. She was actually phenomenal, her voice lacked training but I think she'll win this.' I stated proudly. If she did win this, maybe Mom and Burt would finally let me out of Kurt's watch. I did need to blossom after all.

'Win this? And she lacked training? That's not possible. She - hold on - Hello?' He walked away from the room and shut the door slowly. I sighed once again and walked after him, I had to get the rest of the auditions over with anyway.

* * *

'Berry, that was amazing!' Was the first thing I heard when I came off stage. Noah ran towards me and patted my back, not a gesture I was really used to, and began complimenting me. Noah wasn't really the type of person to run around and compliment people. He was the exact opposite. We only knew each other because we're both Jewish and our parents are friends but besides that, I avoid him at all costs. I don't know what went over me when I knocked on his door, this time last week.

_'Rachel! It's a pleasure to see you. Did your dads send you up? Is something wrong? Is anyone getting married? Are they thinking about Hanukah already? But it's still March -' _

_'Hello, Mrs. Puckerman. Actually, I came to visit Noah.' I tried to interrupt her politely but one thing I learned over the years is that this woman can talk for hours. I sometimes wonder how Noah handles her but brushes me off when I ask him how he's doing. He simply answers with 'You ask way too many questions'. _

_'Because December isn't ev- wait, who? Did you say Noah? Noah, my son Noah or Noah-' _

_'Yes, Mrs. Puckerman. Noah, your son.' I answered and plastered a fake smile but she didn't notice that. She was just thrilled that her son had Jewish connections. _

_'You can go sit in the lounge, I'll send him down in a second.' She ran off before I could thank her and I stood there, wondering if I really just did that. I had two options, I could run away and even if I were questioned by Noah, I'd just snort and tell him his mom is going insane or I could go complete the task by entering the house and waiting for him but before I could decide what to do, he opened the door a little wider. _

_'Berry? What are you doing here?' He asked, utterly confused. I walked in and entered the lounge, wiping my dress even though it was spotless. _

_'I need your help.' I blurted out as soon as he was in the room. He leaned against the wall and thought for a while before uttering an answer. _

_'I will not have sex with you.' _

_'Really, Noah? Do you really think I'd come all the way here and ask you to have, none less, sex with me?' I practically bit his head off but he had an amused smirk on his face and I knew that this is what he exactly wanted. _

_'Honestly, yes.' _

_'Will you help me?' I asked, getting straight to the point. I was in no mood to pretend that we're playing house. He can go role-play with those girls that follow him around like lost puppies at school. _

_'Depends.' _

_'Okay then, I need a ride to some place at around 10 in the morning on Saturday.' For some bizarre reason, I thought he'd actually agree and take me before he barked his answer. _

_'On a Saturday? No, shit Berry.' _

_'You don't need to use square words, Noah.' I uttered with my eyes closed. _

_'What the fu-' _

_'Do you guys want anything to drink? Some water, juice, milkshake or oh oh! Maybe some snacks that are -' Mrs. Puckerman began speaking as soon as she stepped in the room, disturbing the past conversation we were having. _

_'Thank you, Mom.' Noah said, he even knew how much she spoke. Not shocking. She smiled before she closed the door softly and Noah's eyes were back to mine. _

_'Please.' I murmured quietly and he sighed before shaking his head. _

_'What's in it for me?' He asked, still not looking at me. This was something you'd rarely see in Noah, his good quiet side. _

_'You can get anything you want from me, whether it's homework or lunch. Just keep your options reasonable.' _

_It felt like decades before he finally answered with a simple 'okay'. _

_'Really? Thankyouthankyou thankyou! What do you want, like which do you choose?' Excitement was rushing through my veins and I was trying not to jump up and down from happiness. _

_'When the time comes, I'll tell you. I'll see you on Saturday; now get out of my house Berry. I need to continue playing black ops.' _

_'I told you I'd do okay.' I answered back and pulled him in for a hug instead. He stiffened for a second but reciprocated after he got used to the feeling. _

'Okay? That was better than okay! You're better than any of those people sitting on that panel.' He exclaimed, using hand gestures to clarify what he was saying.

'Maybe you're right.' I whispered and he smiled.

'So, what's the plan? Same old Lima?'

'No.' I muttered and he tilted his head in confusion.

'No?'

'Nope.' I said, popping the p. He nodded and looked around, thinking about something. But before any of us could say anything, someone softly knocked on the door and a little head appeared, a head with messy brown hair. Scratch that, it didn't look messy anymore.

'Rache- oh oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys.'

'No dude, it's totally fine. I'll be in the car, Berry.' Puck nodded his head at Finn as a greeting and walked away, meeting my gaze before leaving.

'Boyfriend?' He casually asked and I snorted, something very unladylike.

'Ha never. He's just a family friend, or something like that.'

'Reminds of the it's complicated option on Facebook.' He smiled and sat on one of the chairs.

'He's not really my type. I bribed him into getting me here, actually. Waking up before 3pm on a Saturday is not his favorite thing to do.' I shrugged and walked towards a table, drinking a little bit of water to calm myself. I was so pumped that I actually wanted to go back outside and sing, whether there's an audience or not. No wonder why singers loved touring.

'Oh? You're not from here, I take it.'

'No, I'm not. I'm actually from Lima, Ohio.'

A small chuckle escaped him and he exclaimed, 'the farm town!'

'Excuse me?'

'No no no, don't take it in an offensive way or anything. My mom used to live there before I was born. Last month she visited and complained about how much of a farm town it was. She kept asking herself how she lived there for 18 years of her life.' He continued chuckling and I half smiled at the thought of his mother complaining.

'May I ask you a question?' I suddenly blurted out and he stopped chuckling and smiled.

'Of course you can.'

'I don't mean anything bad but... What do you do for a career?' I hated how curious I got at times but I had this tall, adorable, dimple faced boy sitting in a chair next to me that I knew nothing about but then again, he knew nothing about me too. For once, it didn't bother me that I was not the center of attention. It felt weird, wanting to know about others.

'I get that a lot,' he smiled and sank deeper in his chair, before speaking again. 'Well, to be completely honest, I don't know just yet. I'm still in college and I'm just rolling around different angles. I chose minors but a major... not sure.'

'Wha-' before I could continue my sentence, a knock was heard and a producer came in.

'Finn! Kurt's furious and he's been looking for you for the past 5 minutes. He ate my ass off all because of you.'

'5 minutes, He must be tired of sending people out to look for me.' Finn's sarcastic tone couldn't be ignored. I shuffled my brain for a Kurt. His manager, the host, executive producer, stage manager? The name just left me blank.

'Actually, he only sent me and told me he trusted me to get you back in 5 minutes so we have less than,' he paused to check his watch. '90 seconds.'

'Awesome.' Finn spoke with such sarcasm and got up the chair. He pulled his phone out and looked around the room. 'Hello? Yes, I'm fine... Why would you think someone would kidnap me? No, Kurt... But I took her out last night... I'm not responsible for her amuse- okay; I'll be there in a few... Stop picking on Dave... Yeah whatever. Bye.'

'Lets go, 20 seconds.' Dave, I assumed, announced.

'I have about 5 more minutes before he leaves. He vowed to scratch my car with his pen if I were late so no biggie, you can go back. Thank you, Dave.'

'Of course, Finn.' Dave closed the door softly and the room grew quiet.

'I'll have to go but it was a wonder meeting you, Rachel. Are you coming tomorrow?' He asked after he put his phone back in his pocket.

'Tomorrow?' I repeated voice filled with confusion.

'Oh crap, crap crap crap. I came here to tell you about that. Ah yes, tomorrow. Tomorrow is what we call the meet up day, you'll see the rest of the people from my chosen group and you'll sing, so pick a song, in front of the group. We'll also have one on one's so we can continue this interrupted conversation tomorrow. Goodbye, Rachel!'

Before I knew it, he was out the door and I was glued to the floor. That was when it finally hit me; I'm in The Voice.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was back outside, I spotted Noah with his beat up truck. The blue color drifted away but it worked fine, so nothing really was wrong with it. He was leaning against the front of his truck, just like all those bad boys that all the girls fall in love with, except me of course.

'Hey,' I called out and he turned his head, spotting me and walking closer. 'I think I'm going to stay another night. You can go home.'

'You crazy Berry? I'm not going anywhere. Plus, I wouldn't mind skipping school.'

'Noah, tomorrow is Sunday.' I answered back and he kicked the air in disappointment.

'Plus, it's dark right now and I wouldn't want to drive back and get killed, especially since I'm pretty far from home.' He stated once we reached the car and unlocked it.

'You do have a point.' Once we were in and the engine roared to life, he turned and looked at me.

'Where are we going to stay? I bet you didn't think of that.' He asked and maintained an impressed look a second after. 'Wow, you didn't prepare for something. That's a first.'

'Actually, I did,' I opened the AC and sighed when the cool air began filling the meat wrenched car. 'I have a family relative here, so I'll just have to call her and tell her that we're actually staying here.'

I pulled my phone out and rang my aunt. By the time we actually found the house, it was past 9pm and I was starving. Noah kept complaining but I insisted we kept looking for the house, otherwise we'd never find it.

'Unless you want to sleep in your car by yourself, might I add, in the middle of this dangerous neighborhood then so be it! But listen carefully Noah, I'm going to leave this car in the same second you even decide to do so.' I pointed a finger at him and he smirked, adding more gasoline to the fire.

'And how will you arrive to your destination, my dear lady?' He asked, voice thick with mock.

'Need I remind you that I have a relative who can simply come and pick me up.' I stated and he groaned, pushing the gas pedal a little harder.

'Rachel!' A woman with dark brown hair, green eyes and a sleeping gown approached us. 'It's been years!'

'Shelby! Thank you so much for letting us crash here for a while, it means the world to us.' One thing I learned is that praising someone would lead to them actually helping you and although I hated using that technique, sometimes I couldn't help it.

'Of course! I'd do anything for you, hunny. And well, who's this? Your boyfriend?' Shelby studied Noah and smiled, switching looks between us.

'In my fucking dreams, She's too intimidating and scary, even for me.'

'Grow up.' I slapped his arm and he stuck his tongue out, trying to show me that it didn't hurt.

'Well,' Shelby said awkwardly. 'Let me show you to your rooms.'

* * *

'Couldn't you fucking wait for 15 more minutes, you bastard?'

'Hold your load, will you?' Kurt hissed and I couldn't help it anymore. I was 5 minutes early but regardless of that, he still had the balls to scratch my car.

'I will definitely not hold my load. When you're asleep, I will go in your closet, snatch all your clothes and rip them in front of you.' I threatened him and watched his expression change.

He gasped, 'You wouldn't.'

'Oh yes, I would. After scratching this brand new car? I would do it in my sleep!'

'Will you guys shut up, please?'

'Shut the fuck up, Tina.' Smoke was coming out of my ears, I sometimes really hated my brother. I got him gifts for his birthday (ones that he actually likes), brought him coffee and bought him ice cream whenever he felt upset yet all he has ever done for me is criticize my clothing and ruin my new car. He couldn't keep his hands to himself, as usual. I hit the break way too hard and sent Kurt flying to the front, slamming his head on the window.

'Oof!' He said, rubbing his forehead lightly. For the first time in my life, I was glad I did something as dumb and risky as that.

'You're lucky I finished my milkshake or else that would've came all over you and your seat.' Tina stated from the back seat and I groaned before I turned and looked at her.

'Yes, I'm so lucky that I have a brother who ruins my car and a friend who does nothing but complain. I'm blessed.' I answered back sarcastically and turned back to face the front before moving again, at a decent speed this time.

'On your period, Hudson?' She asked, clearly irritated.

'Unfortunately not, But you definitely are, Chang. Just make sure you clean the stain you left on my leather seat.' I said and she moved from her position to check. A smirk played itself on my face and Tina huffed before sitting back.

'Asshole.'

'An asshole with a scratched car and a menstrual friend, Awesome.'

'I watched the end of today's audition episode.' Kurt said, changing the subject. He was looking the other way so I had no idea what his intentions were.

'And?' I asked.

'She was good, not the best though. You'd have to work a lot on her.' If I wasn't focused on what he was saying, I wouldn't have known who he was talking about but there was only one person who stood out and that was Rachel Berry, a future star.

'Who, RuPaul? The girl who looked like a child?' Tina spat out and I was determined to break again and send them both flying out of the car but I decided to be the mature one.

'Don't call her that. She's better than your entire damned choir team. If she was on your team, you guys would at least make it to the semi-finals.' I retorted. She scoffed, looking away. The rest of the ride was quiet, dropping Kurt and Tina didn't take much time and once they were gone, I sighed a breath of relief that I actually survived that. I drove back to the hotel and threw myself on the bed, too tired to change. Tomorrow was the meet up day. Since everyone was getting sent to Colorado for the meet up, that meant I could actually rest somewhere before catching a plane back to wherever they'd take us next. Due to how tired I was, I couldn't remember whether our next destination was Chicago or Greensboro. I couldn't even remember if we already visited those cities. I pulled the blanket on top of me and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

'You must be Rachel Berry.' A man with a thick French accent said. I smiled politely and approached him. I looked like a lost puppy and maybe following someone around would probably be the best thing at the moment, even if he'd guide me elsewhere.

'Yes, i am. It's a pleasure to meet you! And you are?' I shook his head and he smiled.

'I knew the French accent would work. You probably thought I was going to rape you.' The light brown head smirked and I looked away, a blush on my cheeks. Why did he have to look cute?

'Actually, just going to clarify the fact that I'm not racist but I thought you were going to ogle me.' I spoke honestly and he chuckled lightly.

'I wouldn't mind doing that, actually.' He stated and this time I decided that it was better off if I seriously avoided him. I was about to walk away when a voice made me stop.

'Are you annoying my girl, Isaac?' Finn approached us and gave Isaac, apparently, a hard pat on his shoulder.

'I was ogling her breasts, to be quite honest.' He smirked and looked my way, making me feel uncomfortable. Finn pulled on my wrists and stood in front of me, blocking me from Isaac's view.

'I'm five minutes away from punching you. I mean, Tina and I still talk and I don't know if she'd like to hear about this...' Finn trailed off and before I knew it, Isaac mumbled an apology and ran off, never to be seen again. Finn turned around and looked at me but he couldn't meet my gaze. I was looking anywhere but at him, I was embarrassed that I had to get confronted with that with my mentor standing beside me. He lifted my chin gently and met my gaze; I couldn't help but stare in his amber colored eyes, with a tint of hazel in it. It was a very weird combination and I bet I could've sat for years just trying to study it, but Finn's voice cut my train of thought.

'Are you okay?' He quietly whispered, afraid that if he spoke in a louder tone, he'd break me.

'I'm fine,' I averted my gaze and pulled away, searching for Noah. For once, his presence was needed but he was nowhere to be found.

'Rachel.'

'I'm okay, really. Where's the meet up occurring?' I asked, turning into the serious me. He sighed and nodded, before beckoning me to follow him around. The place wasn't so far away; I couldn't understand how I couldn't find my way around. There were about 6 people in the room already and most of them were laughing and had already opened conversations. I spotted one girl sitting in the corner of the room, observing the world outside of this room.

'She's Lydia, likes punk rock and she's isolated from everyone else. You should talk to her.' Finn bumped my shoulder and I looked up. I wasn't good with people, no one liked me for a reason and I didn't know if that was a good idea.

'I don't know, Mr. Hudson...' I trailed off and he smiled.

'You can call me Finn, you know.'

'That's very informal of me and you're my mentor so I don't think using first names are appropriate.' I said.

'That's the whole point. I don't want to be your mentor, I want to also be your friend and I don't think you call your friends using their last name.' He was trying to get to a point and that's what I didn't exactly get. Was he trying to befriend us first? His goals weren't obvious and I nodded.

'I don't know.' I mumbled and he just gave me that adorable half smile.

'You should try talking to her, if the others upset you. Take my word for it.' He walked away after that and sat on a couch, talking to a couple of producers. He pretty much knew the entire crew since they all talked to him like they've been friends for years now.

'Who are you?' A blonde haired girl asked, she obviously didn't enjoy my presence.

'Rachel Berry, it's a pleasure to meet you.' I said in a cheery tone and they all laughed, ridiculing me somehow.

'Of course it's a pleasure to meet me. Everyone knows my name will be up in lights someday. Brit, the girl who isn't actually from Britain.' Everyone laughed along at the line she said and I sighed, this was going to be one hell of a day.

I slowly walked towards Lydia and she pretended like I didn't even pass by. Her long red locks made her green eyes stand out, I couldn't deny the fact that she was flawless.

'Hey,' I quietly whispered and she looked up, an automatic smile playing on her lips. 'You must be Lydia.'

'I'm not related to John Lennon, please don't ask.' She mumbled incoherently but after being friends with Sunshine, I actually understood what she said.

'I wasn't going... Were they annoying you? I'm sorry if I'm bothering you anyhow, I just wanted to introduce myself.' I stated guiltily and she turned her gaze back to me, this time with an actual smile on her face.

'It's fine. Let's start over again. I'm Lydia Benson, and you are?'

'Rachel Berry.' I shook her hand with a giant grin on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

I was so nervous for my performance because half of them were actually pretty good, especially the boys. Jake's vocals were impressive, Rory knew how to play with a song's tune and Mercedes was just good all together.

'Okay, thank you, Brit. Rachel?' Finn raised his head and gave me a half smile before writing something on a paper.

'Uh, I was wondering if we could talk... Before?' I hesitantly asked and he nodded, getting off of his chair and beckoning me to follow. I shamelessly followed him and once we were in a room, with a closed door separating us from everyone else I released a shaky breath.

'What's up?' He asked, leaning on the door with his arms crossed.

'I don't want to perform.' I blurted it out, being the straight-forward person I was.

'What, why?' He looked genuinely shocked, cocking his head to the side.

'Finn, they're very intimidating and I don't think I can do it,' A huge smile appeared on his face and I wanted to slap it off. He decides to smile when I'm dead serious. I huffed out my sudden irritation and he grinned so big, I thought his mouth would stay like that. 'Will you stop that?'

'You called me Finn,' He stated and I sent him a questioning look. 'I thought you said it was informal.'

'Argh! Finn, that's not my point.' I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

'Okay, what is your point, Ms. Rachel Berry?' He had that cheeky smile on and I didn't know how long I could stay mad at him.

'I can't do this,' my voice came out as a soft whimper, I sounded like a scared chicken.

'Of course you can.' Finn encouraged me as he walked closer. 'You're better than them all together.'

'You're just saying that to make me feel better.' I admitted, sheepishly looking away.

'No, I'm dead serious. I can say it in front of them all, but not before you perform.' He rubbed my shoulder softly and tried catching my gaze.

'You'll just do that to make a point.'

'Yes exactly. I want you to know how good you actually are, because you're good. You have potential, Rachel.' He whispered the last few words and before I could react, he darted away and was headed back to the table. I rubbed my temples and sighed before following him minutes later. Everyone was seated in their places, impatiently waiting for me to show up so we'd just get over with the whole meet up thing. Lydia was giving me thumbs up, with her beautiful smile plastered on her face. I held the microphone and counted backwards from 10, only to be interrupted by Brit.

'Any time now, Man-hands.'

'She'll start whenever she wants; we're in no hurry. Take your time, Rachel.'

'But Finn-' Brit was soon interrupted with Finn's serious hardened voice, something you never heard from him. Or at least, something I never heard from him.

'It's Mr. Hudson to you, Brit.' He looked up and sent me a sign. In a way, he was telling me to hurry up yet again he was telling me to take my time. I nodded and closed my eyes, allowing the music to take over my mind and body. I always disappeared to another world when I began singing, I didn't even know I was done before I heard a couple of claps coming from Lydia and Finn- or is it Mr. Hudson?

'That was amazing, thank you Rachel. Okay, since we're done, I'll pull you guys up one by one and we'll just simply talk. Mike, you're up first.' A shy Asian nodded and wiped his hands on his jeans before entering the room that Finn and I were in previously. He closed the door softly and not a second after, everyone began talking. Lydia turned to me and patted my back.

'That was so good! I thought you never had lessons.'

'I actually never did,' I clicked my tongue and looked up. 'My birth mother was a singer so I think I got my voice from her but besides that, I only sing in the shower.'

'You deserve a real round of applause. I'm betting all my money on you.' She smiled shyly and I couldn't help but feel thankful. Without her presence, I'd be lonely with no sense of direction other than the ones, which Finn would instruct.

'Oh shush, you say that like you were no good.'

'I actually am good.' She sat as high as possible and looked up, imitating the queen and slouched back to her normal position after a tiny giggle escaped her.

'Don't be too upset once I win.'

She laughed lightly and put her hand on my shoulder, 'Oh don't worry about that.'

Before I could actually answer her, she was called out and she never came back. I sat there by myself for what felt like hours, listening to the conversations around me. Once we were narrowed down to 3 contestants, I felt like I was cornered since everyone began walking towards me.

'So, did you kiss Finn?' Brit asked with a sneaky smile on her face. Something about her just gave me the creeps. For someone as pretty as she was, with her long figure and beautiful blonde hair, her personality was a disgrace.

'It's Mr. Hudson and no, that's highly inappropriate.' I spoke with authority.

'You're trying to tell me that you wouldn't mind kissing him, then?'

'I'm not trying to tell you anything. You're just asking questions and answering them yourself.'

'So you do?' She whispered, leaning closer to me. The other two boys laughed and she giggled.

'Go away, please.'

'No Rachel, how about you keep your hands to yourself because getting intimate with mentors will disqualify you and ruin his reputation. If that's what you want, I mean. Plus, I bet he wouldn't want to stay with a whor-'

'Rachel Berry.' Finn's voice stood out and all three people immediately backed away, smiling. I got up and brushed all the invisible dust away, going in the room without permission this time. I sat on the chair for a long time without saying anything and Finn didn't bother either, he just sat there and stared at me, he was studying me.

'Was she bothering you?' He asked after what felt like decades of silence.

I chose to be the mature one and I lied, 'No.'

'You don't have to lie Rachel, I'm not going to tell her or anything.'

That made me look back up before saying, 'Who said I'm lying?'

'Rachel.'

'Mr. Hudson.'

'You can call me Finn, you know.' I felt like our first conversation was being repeated and I smiled.

'I thought you preferred Mr. Hudson.' I said and he shook his head.

'Actually, I just allow you to call me Finn so don't push my buttons or you're going to be stuck with Mr. Hudson as well.'

'Yes, sir.' Something about his smile drove me crazy. Every time I saw him smile it's like I had to smile back, it was that special. His hair was back to its normal structure, all tousled and messy.

'So, let's talk about you. Any inspirational background story?' He asked, clicking his pen.

'Well, no. I mean, I never sang in front of an audience before my audition.'

He was taken back and he looked shocked, he bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. 'Why?'

'I don't know,' I breathed out, I wasn't sure whether I should share such deep insecurities with my cute (incredibly cute) mentor and become an open book. 'Stage fright, I guess.'

'You don't seem like you're scared of a crowd, you just seem like you're afraid of what the crowd might say about you.' Even after I lied, he actually knew why I didn't want to previously sing. I sensed something special there, a good trait in a friend and I couldn't help but hope his friends were thankful to have someone like him. Of course, I don't know what it feels like to have an actual friend. I had sunshine, but she was just my chemistry partner who never talked to me outside of class and I had Beth, a family friend, and Noah, who's not even a friend. I can't even define what a friend is. Imagine the struggle I went through during first grade when all they asked for is to describe your best friend or anything friend-related. I guess I was just too intimidating for the world.

'I am, I just overcame the whole fear thing before I perform. I have a technique. I'm still working on it, though.' I announced and he smiled, nodding his head once again.

'Have you ever been outside the city? I mean, most people from farm towns don't really like the city life. They say it's too loud for them and all.'

'Are you seriously still calling it a farm-'

'Don't take it in a bad way, really! I was just curious.' I bit my lip and went into this pensive mood, analyzing the entire thing. My dads didn't like the city life, which I know, and maybe that's because they actually like living in the middle of nowhere.

'I have, actually. I've been to Utah, Pennsylvania, Michigan, New York-'

'New York?' He squeaked, looking excited at my answer.

I cocked my head to the side and smiled. 'Yeah,'

'Well that's awesome, I live in New York and I was raised there as well, you should tell me when you visit the next time. You know, so I can show you around.' Something about him made me feel like we're best friends already, like we've known each other for ages. He warmed up to me so easily... something was most definitely wrong.

'Don't you think I'm intimidating?' I asked sheepishly, looking away. He didn't say anything until I looked back.

'Not at all, why do you think so?' Curiosity was dripping from his face and I shook my head, allowing all my hair to cover my red face.

'It's nothing, just a question.'

'Rachel-' before he could continue his sentence, a knock was heard and Dave appeared, smiling before giving Finn a clap on the back.

'Hey, it's time for lunch break. The shop sort of needs you, so.'

'The shop? But isn't that in new-'

'Yeah another one. Word got out that you're one of the best out there and they wanted you to check something out. Go there and promote us!' Finn smiled and looked at me for a couple of seconds before looking back at Dave.

'I'd love to, honestly but I think I'm going to spend my lunchtime with Rachel. If that's okay with you?'

'Uhm yeah yeah. I mean, I have nowhere else to be at right now.' I stuttered and both men smiled.

'O-kay. Well I'll get back to work because I need to film some backstage shit,' he walked towards the door and almost shut it before turning back and whispering 'I ship you two.'

* * *

'I'm bored, there's nothing to do in this city.' Noah spat, throwing pieces of meat all over the table. I scrunched up my nose in disgust and moved my chair away, pulling my food with me.

He rolled his eyes at my move. 'Well Noah, coming from Lima, they must have more things over here than we'll ever have. What do you do on weekends?'

He smirked and winked before answering 'Do you really want to know?'

'Actually, forget it. I don't feel like barfing my entire meal. I mean, first you had to spit and drop your food all over the table and I'm not interested in your childlike activities that you enjoy doing.'

'You still a virgin, Berry?' He was mixing his rice together, eyes no longer meeting my gaze. I never understood why this question bothered me that much. I vowed myself that I would never be intimate with someone until I was at least 25 and married. Of course, I was never in love, nor did I have a boyfriend, to even know whether something could change my mind.

'No.'

'You're lying. Even from the way you slouch when people talk about sex,' he said, making the word sound longer. 'You look away from embarrassment like a fifth grader. You do know we're graduating this year, right?'

'I'm graduating this year. You, on the other hand, might never graduate because you don't even study.'

He pondered for a couple of seconds. 'Agreed.'

The rest of dinner went silently before Shelby came back. Noah started liking her because he even acted kinder around her than he's ever been to me. My phone buzzed and I ignored it, continuing to chew on my food. The more time I spent not reading the message, the more I kept thinking. Who would text me? I mean, besides people from school and Lydia, whom I handed my number to.

After a couple of seconds of thinking, I picked the phone up and unlocked it to be confronted by an unknown number.

_Hey, did you have dinner yet? I'm starving. :)_

I rifled through my strong memory and never have I ever seen this number before nor have I remembered the fact that I had given it to someone else.

_And this is?_

Exactly a second later my phone buzzed back with an answer. This person must be that desperate to eat.

_Oh crap it's Finn. I mean, Mr. Hudson. :)_

What a tease! I smiled and quickly wrote my answer, hoping i didn't make him wait too much. There was something about him that actually got me wanting to do this… to let loose and actually go out there.

_Finn! How did you get my number?_

I was about to place my phone on the table before it buzzed again.

_I'm good, awesome actually. You? I mean, today was quite exhausting. Lydia said she had it when I asked for it. __Yep. So, can you tag along or are you busy?_

My mind was swimming with thoughts. Did he actually like me or was i his source of entertainment for the night? He didn't seem like those guys who'd pluck random girls and just screw them over. Or maybe i just don't know enough guys.

_Actually, I'm not busy at all but I don't know this town not one bit._

Another beep.

_Don't worry, I'll send someone over. What's your address?_

He wanted me to actually hang out and I felt my heart warm at the thought of that. I texted back my location and after 10 minutes of preparing my hair, picking an outfit and retouching my makeup, I walked back downstairs.

'Where are you going?' Noah hissed, clearly annoying that I interrupted his Shelby-Noah time.

'Out.'

'And you didn't think of inviting me after I constantly nagged about how bored I was?'

I opened a can of 7up and drank a bit before answering back with a simple 'nope.'

'Who's going to take you, anyway?' He smirked and I smiled back. He thought I was that dumb.

'A friend is picking me up in a couple of minutes. Any other questions, daddy?' I mocked him. He sent glares toward my direction before huffing.

'You want more daddies? Wow Berry, no wonder why you act more like a boy than a girl.' His comment stung but I brushed it off after receiving a text from Finn, announcing that the car was outside.

This was bound to make me forget about my encounter with Noah. It had to.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


End file.
